This invention relates to a braking apparatus for a wheeled vehicle and more particularly to an improved braking arrangement for the front wheels of a single rider off the road vehicle.
Recently, it has been proposed to provide an off the road vehicle of the type intended to be used by a single rider and having three balloon tires comprised of a dirigible front wheel and a pair of driven rear wheels. As an extension of this principle, it has been proposed to provide a somewhat similarly constructed off the road vehicle having four such balloon tires. Such four wheeled vehicles provide a pair of steered front wheels and a pair of driven rear wheels. Again, however, the vehicle is intended to be used by only a single rider. The addition of the second steered front wheel gives rise to further stability.
However, it is desirable to provide an arrangement wherein all four wheels of such off the road vehicles may be braked. The steering is normally by means of a handlebar and steering shaft that runs through the longitudinal center line of the vehicle. If the brake is operated by a hand operated lever, it is desirable to insure that both front wheels are braked equally.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved braking system for the front wheels of an off the road, single rider vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a braking system for the front wheels of a vehicle having its steering shaft located on the longitudinal center line of the vehicle.